


Haikyuu at Hogwarts

by RomaniaBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaniaBlack/pseuds/RomaniaBlack
Summary: Little Vignettes of if our Haikyuu characters were at Hogwarts!
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Kudos: 8





	Haikyuu at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat doesn't have to struggle to sort these new students!

The hall was a raucous with first years, all chatting back and forth with heads whipping everywhere, looking to see who the senpai of their houses were and who was going to be together in their respective dorms for the next several years.

A young boy, stout and tall for his age, was perched on the stool gazing around restlessly.

 _This was it; this was it!_ He was so excited, he had to sit on his hands to contain himself.

The floppy, dingy hat was raised above his head, but its mouth – yes, it did indeed have a moving, working mouth from inside the leather – was already twisting and puckering, as if it could sense the very aura radiating off the boy.

No sooner had the hat touched the top of his head, did the hat screech out:

“ _GRYFFFFFINNDOOOORR!”_

The boy’s chest puffed up with pride as he slid off the stool, Professor Takeda barely having time to grab the hat from his head.

With a whirl of his arms into the air, but boy leapt gave out a loud, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Silver hair shining in the candlelight. The other Gryffindors at the table either gave the boy an approving, enthusiastic look, or shook their heads incredulously, though still smiling at the eager new student.

 _My, that was an easy choice…_ The Sorting Hat mused as the next boy shuffled forward. _It might have been the easiest decision of the –_

The next boy slid onto the stool; hands held between his legs in his lap. The hat was lowered onto his head, barely touching his shiny olive hair when it shrieked,

_“SLYTHERINNNNNN!!!!”_

The boy smiled, his slanted eyes gleaming as he hustled towards the bench of fellow students clad in green and silver among their black robes. A girl with reddish brown long hair and large brown eyes glanced up from the table at him, her cheeks pink. He had seen her earlier on the train.

“Hey!” The boy grinned, sliding into the seat across from her, “Told you I’d be sorted into Slytherin!”

“You were right,” She replied meekly, drawing some ‘ooo’s’ and ‘awws’ from the older Slytherins; the boy shot them a glare and then smiled back at the girl. “What did you say your name was?”

“Yamaka,” She replied, a small smile forming, “Mika Yamaka.”

“Nice to meet you,” The boy held out his hand, his smile cunning, “I’m Suguru Daishou.”

 _My…,_ the Sorting Hat trembled in Professor Takeda’s hands, _Two incredibly easy decisions in a row…_

* * *

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

I have seen the Hogwarts AU idea before, and then today, this little scene instantly popped in my head, so I wanted to write it down before I forgot. ^^

I hope you all liked this!

Hopefully, I’ll have more little drabbles to add!

Here's some art I made for this chapter, too: [Chapter One Fan Art](https://rhetorical-ink.tumblr.com/post/622862568581677056/haikyuu-at-hogwarts-part-i)


End file.
